


Fate Makes The Best Mistakes

by NimueOfTheNorth



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: Aaron wasn’t too sure about this online dating but maybe the results weren’t that bad.





	Fate Makes The Best Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



Aaron had been staring at his screen for most of the evening. He’d given everything a thorough read through - three times. In the end, he either had to dare this or walk away.

He clicked the share button.

“What am I doing here? This is ridiculous,” he said to himself.

“Dad? I'm thirsty.” The sleepy voice of Jack prevented him from going back and deleting the whole profile he had entered and polished most of the evening.

After he’d tucked his son back into bed, he stayed standing in the doorway, watching the sleeping boy for a little while. Jack was the reason he was giving this a try in the first place. 

About two months ago he had started to pester his dad as to why he was still single and that he should really find himself a new girlfriend because he deserved to have one, seeing as he was such a great guy and a real life superhero and all that. Aaron fully blamed Dave, no matter how many times the older man proclaimed his innocence. Aaron had seen the two of them talking during a team barbecue and the questions had started that very evening.

Uncharacteristically for a six-year-old, Jack hadn't lost interest or forgotten about it but kept coming back to it every few days at least, asking a thousand questions. “Mommy was blonde but do you like other hair colours as well? - What kind of job should she have? - Should she like sports as much as you? - Would you mind if the woman you fell in love with also had kids? - Could you find someone who has a dog?” The last one had broken Aaron's resolve not to laugh, the excitement it was asked with was just too adorable.

That Jack had inherited his own thoroughness had proven as a bit of a disadvantage in this case. He soon started to ask most people he was somewhat close to how they met their partners and what they thought were good ways to find someone. He then proposed these methods to Aaron and inquired whether he tried them before or would consider trying them in the future.

Eventually Aaron had sat Jack down to talk the subject through with him.

“What's going on, buddy? Why are you so persistent about this?”

Jack only shrugged in answer, suddenly looking shy.

“Is it that you want to have a new mom?” Aaron asked very carefully. He wouldn’t go and find a woman because his son wanted the normalcy of a two parent family, but he would never want him to feel reprimanded for the wish.

But Jack surprised him. “No, I don’t want a new mom. I have Mommy, Even if she’s in heaven, she’s still my mom. And I have Aunt Jess to take care of me and she’s great and I love her loads and I wouldn’t get to see her as much if there was a new mom around.”

Aaron just brushed through Jack’s hair, partly relieved he felt like this, but also a little sad that Jack had to deal with feelings about his dead mother in the first place.

“So, then why are you so eager to see me dating again?”

“Because... because everyone keeps saying that falling in love is the best thing and that it makes people happy and I want you to be happy, Dad. So I think you should try and find a girlfriend to fall in love with.”

Aaron smiled at his son and decided to test the waters on something. “And what if I would rather have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend?”

Jack cocked his head to the side and put on a thinking face. After a few moments, he just shrugged. “I don’t mind. I want you to be happy so you pick. Would you rather have a boyfriend? Do you go looking for those differently than for girlfriends?”

Aaron chuckled over Jack’s eagerness but his easy acceptance was a huge relief. He had taught him from the beginning that homosexuality was just as normal, if not quite as common, but applying that tolerance to your own parent didn’t always work.

“I’m not sure if I’d rather have a boyfriend or a girlfriend right now. The gender isn’t the most important thing for me. And, no, looking for a boyfriend isn’t all that different than looking for a girlfriend.” He took a deep breath and considered the hopefulness in his son’s eyes. “I’ll think about it, okay?”

And that was why he now had a profile out on a dating site.

Heaven help him.

 

* * *

 

Date #1 was not a promising start. 

Jacqueline had quite obviously lied about her age. But rather than make herself younger as many women like to do, she made herself older by about ten years. 

Somewhere in her mid-twenties she had only recently graduated law school and throughout the dinner, it became increasingly obvious that she hoped attaching herself to an established lawyer would help her own career. Seeing as her plan hadn’t worked so far she had broadened her fishing pool to former lawyers now working in related fields. Wasn’t he a lucky guy.

Her ambitions for herself and him reminded him almost scarily of Haley at the end of their marriage and he not so subtly refused dessert to end the evening as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

Date #2 was probably worse in an almost ridiculous way.

While Arnaud hadn’t lied about his age of 36, he had greatly exaggerated his success as a ballet dancer. It would be more fitting to say he was still aspiring to dance on the large stages, which at his age - sad as it might be - meant he was pretty much a failed dancer.

The ridiculous part came when the French man not too subtly dropped that his visa was expiring and that he was looking for ways to stay in the States. Only by legal means, naturellement.

Aaron just pointed out that asking a federal agent for a green card by marriage was about the stupidest thing he could have done and how about they finish the evening with a split check.

 

* * *

 

 

Date #3 wouldn’t have been too bad.

Mary, a nurse, had graciously taken a rescheduling of their date when a case had popped up.

When they did meet, she was charming and witty, regaling him with stories of her patients without crossing a line and showed an honest interest in his work.

Sadly she showed even more interest in his son and Aaron couldn’t shake the feeling that she was more interest in finding a child to mother than a romantic partner.

 

* * *

 

 

Date #4 was the most promising, at least at the beginning.

Aaron had never gotten much into art but he enjoyed listening to Beth talking about her work, what to look for when sourcing new artists, how to structure exhibitions, how to make the art accessible to the audience.

She was also undoubtedly a beautiful woman and expressed a shared passion for triathlons. But while Aaron could see she was keeping fit, something about the way she talked about her training made him deeply sceptical.

He hadn’t yet made a decision about whether or not he wanted to meet her again, and her slightly too personal little messages weren’t helping. Then one morning out of the blue she appeared at the park he liked to run at.

He had never seen her there before and her acting skills weren’t up to par when she played all surprised about finding him there.

Aaron decided some things should better be finished before they started and told her frankly that stalking was a crime and stalking an FBI agent was a supremely bad idea.

At least she got the message as he didn’t see or hear of her again.

 

* * *

 

 

Date #5 was a nice enough if fairly odd experience.

Carl had invited him to a sports bar and grill that had very nice steaks and decent beer on tap.

The slightly older engineer took the lead during their date and while Aaron didn’t mind that, it was a new experience that required some mental adjustment on his part. He also wasn’t quite sure what to make of the decidedly buddies night out atmosphere in connection with a supposedly romantic date.

It soon became clear that they both travelled a lot for their respective jobs, but while Aaron wanted a stable relationship to come home to, Carl was looking for more of a friends with benefits arrangement to have some fun in between trips.

They ended the evening with the friendly understanding that they weren’t a good match and Aaron tried his best to file the parting slap to his arse as flattering.

 

* * *

 

 

Date #6 was almost stereotypically boring.

Lynette was a librarian and despite the lively description she had included in her online profile, she dressed about thirty years older than she was, which was to say like every children’s book ever imagined a grandmother to dress, including the bun.

Her whole demeanour matched her buttoned up look and Aaron felt almost sorry for the woman and how uncomfortable she seemed in the restaurant. He tried to help her relax by getting her to talk, but while he could get Reid going on and on with just one question about books, with Lynette it was like pulling teeth.

While certainly not the worst, it was the most awkward of his dates and looking back over his experiences so far, he was seriously considering giving up.

 

* * *

 

 

Date #7 would be his last.

After the first six attempts, Aaron had come to the conclusion that this way to look for a possible partner was not for him. And maybe he was just more of a wait and see rather than go out looking kinda guy.

The only reason he was sitting at a restaurant table waiting for another online match in the first place was that this date had already been agreed upon when he’d come to his decision and cancelling on the poor man seemed unfair.

But given that the man was already ten minutes late, he was starting to rethink that. To keep himself occupied he went over what he already knew about his date in his mind. He called himself _MathChemist_ online and wasn’t the first who wanted to wait with real names until they actually met.

He claimed to have multiple degrees in the sciences and work _in a field of law enforcement_. That was vague enough but intriguing. The man described himself as early thirties, tall, slender and a little socially awkward.

Aaron’s mind readily supplied - again - that he already had someone in his life who met that description but there was no use in dwelling on impossibilities so he pushed the thought aside.

Another look onto his watch and he was about to order something to take home and give up the table for other patrons.

“Hotch?”

The familiar voice made his head snap up and it took him a moment to get his wits about him. “Reid? This is a surprise. Ehm, why don’t you have a seat?” He gestured to the chair opposite and relaxed a little when Reid sat down after only a short moment of hesitation.

“I hadn’t expected to meet you here like this. But it’s not an unpleasant surprise, not at all,” Aaron hastened to reassure him.

“Yeah, I hadn’t expected to see you here, either. I come here every now and then. The food is good and there’s a used and antique bookstore with a large foreign languages section just around the corner. The owner is a fascinating man. He’s lived all over the world and has at least a working knowledge of twelve languages including Latin. There are only so many people you can discuss the writings of Epicurus’ followers with in their original version. He is a master at producing modern examples and analogies for the ancient concepts, fuelled by his experiences all over the world.”

Aaron enjoyed letting Reid ramble without having to interrupt him. It was obvious how much it helped to relax him. “So, were you hunting for something specific earlier?”

“No, just browsing and having a chat. I did find a wonderfully illustrated edition of Gulliver’s Travels, though. I greatly enjoy Jonathan Swift’s description of a society that tries to give up spoken language in favour of carrying around all the things one might want to talk about to take them out and point at them. It’s a brilliant illustration of the elements and possibilities of language and how easily they could be limited. It’s a shame the book is mostly only known in the shortened children’s version that’s missing all the satirical criticism of the original.”

Aaron just smiled and stayed quiet for a moment, which seemed to make the younger man self-conscious. “Sorry, I rambled again. I’m trying to be better about it but it’s a hard habit to break.”

“Oh, I don’t mind. I like listening to you. I was just wondering if a container ship would be large enough to hold all the things you might want to talk about, Spencer, and if that would confine you to a life at sea.”

Spencer blushed at that but was saved by the waitress appearing to take their orders.

The evening continued with easy and comfortable conversation and laughter. They even managed to stay away from work related topics, for the most part, only shortly touching on papers they were each working on.

Somewhere between the main course and coffee, Aaron offered, “Don’t you think you should start using my first name in a situation like this?”

Spencer looked like a deer caught in the headlights but quickly tried to recover. “I don’t know... I mean, if you think so, I guess I could do that... Aaron.”

His own open smile was answered with a slightly insecure one but Spencer relaxed again as soon as he had a cup of coffee to hold on to, so Aaron figured things were still going well.

His biggest worry right now was that the end of the evening was creeping upon them sooner than he would like.

“I have a craving for ice cream but I didn’t see any on the menu.”

“No, they don’t serve that here.” Spencer hesitated just a short moment before continuing. “But there is a place two streets over that makes all things frozen. Their speciality is fruit sorbets with lots of interesting flavours. If you’re into that kind of thing, that is.”

“It sounds great! Do you want to go there for some dessert?”

“Yeah, sure.”

When Aaron paid the check, Spencer tried to split it. “No really, Hotch... Aaron, you don’t have to invite me, it’s fine.”

“Let me be the gentleman I was raised to be, okay?”

And wasn‘t this lip biting the most adorable thing ever.

“Oh, okay. But only if I get to invite you at the ice cream parlour.”

“Deal.”

Aaron left his car at the restaurant and they leisurely strolled through the neighbourhood towards their goal.

Suddenly, he had to laugh.

“Aaron? Everything all right?”

“Yes. Perfect, really. I was just thinking that all this almost hadn’t happened and what a shame that would have been. You see, I was about to leave the restaurant when you arrived, thinking I had been stood up. And I had thought about cancelling the whole thing more than once over the last few days. I haven’t exactly had a lot of luck with this online dating thing. I have to tell you those stories at one point.”

Spencer stumbled with a squeaky sounding “Online dating,” and Aaron grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling. “Hey there, you okay? You’re not usually that clumsy, at least not anymore.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Must have tripped over something. Ehm, online dating, yeah, it’s kinda tricky, isn’t it? I wasn’t very convinced myself, but all is well that ends well, right?” He was talking at almost frantic speed by the end.

“Spencer, calm down. Yes, it’s all well now. I was very glad when you came up to my table tonight and it was the best date I could have imagined. I’m really hoping we will do this again.”

Spencer was biting his lip again and Aaron’s hand twitched to smooth it out.

“I... I would like that, too. Very much.”

Aaron didn’t hold back his smile and was rewarded with an answering one from Spencer. “Great! Now, how about that ice cream?”

 

* * *

 

 

They had been dating for three months and Aaron was still obscenely happy and the whole team had caught on to it.

They hadn’t yet told them that they were seeing each other but Dave had spotted them at a restaurant a few weeks before. He had unceremoniously dragged Aaron’s arse into Cruz’s office and sorted out the issues of reports and reviews.

Afterwards, he’d slapped him on the shoulder. “Good for you, my friend. Not that I saw this coming, but happy and in love is a very good look on you, both of you. Don’t mess it up!”

Aaron had stayed standing in the hallway recovering from his shock until he’d been in the way of the office mail cart.

Even better was that Jack was happy. One, his dad was happy again. Two, his plan had worked. And three, Spencer was around much more to answer questions as soon as Jack could think of them. That last one almost made up for the lack of a dog.

It had astonished him how easily they’d grown closer and comfortable with one another, He knew that he himself had a tendency to do that when he fell for someone but he hadn’t expected it from Spencer.

Yet, his lover was currently lounging on Aaron’s bed reading because Jack had wanted to watch a movie until Jessica picked him up for a Brooks family event. After they’d said goodbye to the boy, Spencer hadn’t seen any reason to abandon his perfectly comfortable nest and crawled back in with a fresh mug of coffee.

Aaron had wanted to use at least an hour of the lazy afternoon to take care of some personal emails and other things he hadn’t gotten around to in between cases and dates with Spencer.

The last thing on his list was deleting his profile on the dating site. He had no intention of ever needing that again. He had made his profile invisible before that last date already, so he was surprised that there were two messages waiting.

_MathChemist: I’m sooo sorry but I have to cancel last minute. Some emergency came up at work, you know how it goes. Hope we can reschedule._

_MathChemist: Well, I guess no answer is an answer all in itself. Pity I blew that chance, would have really liked to meet you. All the best._

Aaron stared at the messages for a minute, before finally just deleting everything. There was really nothing meaningful to say to a person he had never met after three months of silence.

But what to do about the scientist in his bed?

He leaned against the doorjamb and watched Spencer read at a speed he considered enjoyable. The rapt attention on his face as he completely immersed himself in the story was beautiful to Aaron.

Eventually, Spencer looked at him over the edge of the book. “Watching people is creepy.”

“I thought that only applied to sleeping people.”

“No, definitely creepy either way.”

“Okay. What does the screen name _MathChemist_ mean to you?”

Spencer furrowed his brows. “Nothing?”

“No. I hadn’t thought so. At least not since I went and deleted my dating profile about twenty minutes ago. Turns out the man I was supposed to meet three months ago had to cancel last minute and I just didn’t get the message in time. So how did I end up on a date with you?” He slowly walked over to the foot end of the bed.

Spencer swallowed and let the book drop to the side. “I... I really didn’t get that it was supposed to be a date until you made that comment on the way to the ice cream parlour. But by then I was enjoying myself so much and the idea that you did too and even wanted to do it again and could actually be interested in me like that... I didn’t want to risk losing that, so I didn’t say anything and I’m sorry if that was kinda lying to you. I just didn’t want to make things awkward. Forgive me?”

Aaron had kneeled up on the bed and crawled his way up so he was now looming over Spencer. His lover was breathing more heavily and while some of it might well be from nervousness, the dilated pupils said there was definitely arousal at play as well.

“Best. Misunderstanding. Ever.”

He didn’t give Spencer any more chance for words, preferring to plunder the mouth below him.

Spencer only took a heartbeat to kiss him back, moaning, threading his long fingers into Aaron’s hair and pulling him closer.

Aaron slipped one of his legs between Spencer’s and immediately felt the half hard cock through the soft lounge pants pressing against his hip. Spencer arched up, increasing the pressure and seeking more contact by pulling clumsily on Aaron’s t-shirt to get to skin.

Aaron’s hands weren’t idle either. He was caressing all along the long and slender body under him, finally pushing his hand directly into Spencer’s pants to grab and knead the firm butt there.

Spencer’s groans at that were obscene and made his own cock jerk in his pants.

Spencer broke their kiss just long enough to pull Aaron’s t-shirt over his head with an annoyed huff before claiming his lips again. There was something mumbled into the kiss but Aaron couldn’t understand it.

“What?”

“Naked.” Spencer strained up to continue the kiss again. “I want us naked.”

“Okay.”

Spencer actually shrieked a little in surprise as Aaron sat up and pulled Spencer’s pants and boxers down his legs in one quick move, taking his socks with him. Then Aaron just got to his feet while still on the bed and dropped his own old and soft jeans.

He very much enjoyed the appreciative groan as Spencer saw that he hadn’t bothered with underwear that morning, the hungry hazel eyes wandering up and down his body and the already kiss swollen lip yet again being bitten.

At least now he was allowed to do something about that.

He kneeled down again, this time fully between Spencer’s spread legs. Leaning forward he scattered tender kisses against the enticing mouth and the worried lip until it opened for him again and a tongue came out to coax him back in. They had to break apart again to get Spencer out of his Henley but then there was nothing separating them anymore and he sank down onto Spencer with a sigh.

“What do you want?”

“Suck me off while prepping me and then I want to ride your cock.”

If the excited jerking of his cock wasn’t a good enough answer, the groan he pressed into Spencer’s neck certainly was.

Aaron fished the lube out of the nightstand and made his way down the bed, kissing and licking along his lover’s torso.

He had soon learned that the first orgasm had a similar effect on Spencer as coffee. The second orgasm, however, would make him crash in a heap of mellow, fucked out genius. Aaron had quickly learned to enjoy both of these reactions.

That Spencer wasn’t at all awkward about expressing what he wanted and no less verbal in bed than elsewhere was an added bonus and had awoken some minor kinks Aaron hadn’t known he had.

When he had gotten comfortable between Spencer’s legs he coated his fingers in lube and started to tease the hole and lick up the beautiful cock. “Talk to me?”

He looked up into Spencer’s face and found the most sexy smirk there. He started in earnest by taking the head of the cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue, and slowly pushing the first finger inside Spencer’s arse.

“And what would you like me to tell you, Aaron? I doubt you want to hear the statistics the department of education of Vermont has recently released. But maybe some law texts? Would paragraphs and articles full of dull and complicated phrasing entertain you?”

Aaron was now steadily fucking his first finger in and out of Spencer but avoiding to brush his prostate. He was working his mouth along the length of the cock at a much slower pace than his finger, teasing Spencer to give him what he wanted.

“I guess not. You have much less boring tastes, don’t you. Just last week I considered reading one of those guide books for gay sex so I could quote you descriptions from it in moments like this.” He groaned in reaction to the hum Aaron let out around his cock.

“But I think it would be much more fun if we read that together, me sitting in your lap, rubbing against your cock whenever it reacts in interest.”

Aaron inserted a second finger and allowed it to shortly brush the prostate.

“For now, why don’t I tell you how absolutely gorgeous you look between my legs. I love the sight of my cock vanishing into your mouth almost as much as the feeling. You are so good at this, Aaron.”

Aaron hollowed his cheeks and after some scissoring added the third finger to Spencer’s butt.

“God, the things you do to me. It shouldn’t be allowed to be so damn good at this, it really shouldn’t. I’m so damn lucky that you decided you want me. Oh, yes, just like that.”

Aaron could hear Spencer’s breathing becoming more erratic. He aimed for his prostate in earnest and took his cock deeper into his mouth, letting it slip into his throat every so often.

“God, yes, so good, so perfect. Come on, Aaron, show me how good you are, how much you want this. Make me come, take it all from me, I know you want it, love it, just as much as I do. We need a mirror. A huge mirror. I want to see what we look like this, when you worship my cock with your mouth, take me apart with your fingers. God, Aaron, please, please, just a little, just, just...”

Aaron was so turned on by the things Spencer said that it was a good thing he was on his knees and his cock wasn’t getting any friction from the sheets underneath. He increased his efforts even more, finger fucking Spencer’s arse, hitting his prostate on every stroke, and sucking his cock with abandon.

When Spencer’s hands found the back of his head he knew he was close and let him take the lead, let him fuck his mouth chasing his release.

“Yes, God, Aaron, so good, so damn good. Yes!”

Spencer came down Aaron’s throat, quickly pulling back a bit and Aaron gladly swallowed everything he had to give. he liked him clean while Spencer recovered his breath for a moment.

The few gay encounters Aaron had had while he wasn’t with Haley had taught him that he loved giving head. But the effect of Spencer’s dirty talk had been a surprise that amused his younger lover to no end.

When the aftershocks of his orgasm stopped rolling through Spencer, Aaron carefully withdrew his fingers from his arse.

Spencer sat up and claimed his mouth in a desperate kiss, seeking every last trace of his own taste in Aaron’s mouth. He also started to manoeuvre him into a position seated against the headboard.

“Comfortable?”

“Yes. I just want inside of you.”

“Just a bit more patience.”

Spencer found the discarded tube of lube and slicked up Aaron’s cock with firm strokes that had him shudder in pleasure.

“Spencer, please. No teasing. I can’t take that after the things you just said, please, love.”

Spencer silenced him with kisses but also got himself in position. Holding Aaron’s cock, he slowly lowered himself down onto it, both of them sighing in relief as he settled down and they were as physically connected as they could. 

Fingers were sloppily cleaned on the sheets before arms looped around shoulders and backs, holding on to what they’d found together. 

Spencer started out by just rocking back and forth to keep the desire under control until he had fully recovered. Aaron was more glad than ever that he didn’t need long and soon enough Spencer was moving up and down, fucking himself on Aaron’s cock. Aaron just grabbed onto Spencer’s hips to support his movements, but otherwise let him take the lead. He tried his best to keep his own orgasm at bay, knowing that Spencer preferred to come with his cock untouched.

When Spencer did reach his second climax, he let his head drop backwards with a groaned “Aaron”. 

The muscles of Spencer’s arse squeezing his cock had Aaron following right after and he slumped against the headboard completely blissed out.

When he could form clear thoughts again, he had his arms full of his practically passed out lover who was mumbling incoherently about “perfect” and “fucking”.

Aaron could just about muster the energy to clean them both up and pull the soiled sheet out under the sleeping genius before he climbed back into bed and pulled Spencer into his arms to cuddle and rest.

“You think fate had a plan for us all along?” was mumbled into his shoulder.

“Maybe. It doesn’t matter. I love you and you are all I want.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
